Truth in Lies
by Augusta.Rose
Summary: "It's simple really.I just realized after Keith's death that we need to appreciate every moment we have with the people we love. Life is short and we could all be gone tomorrow so what's the use waiting? I love this girl and I want the world to know it!" (An alternate version of the events of 3.18)


**I've always thought the show's writers missed an opportunity with the scene in which Lucas shows Brooke Haley's wedding ring in episode 3.18 so here is how I like to imagine it played out. It's a short, simple one-shot but I hope you enjoy it. Read and review!**

Brooke shivered, clutching her still-steaming coffee mug more tightly as she followed Lucas out on to the wide veranda of the cabin, shutting the door behind them. "Okay, what do you want to show me? It's freezing out here!" She gasped, thankful she had put on a sweatshirt.

"This." Lucas smirked and Brooke was so distracted by the sight of his smile; a smile that had been all too rare in the weeks since Keith's death; that she almost didn't notice the elegant gold band he had produced from his pocket. Almost.

Brooke's mouth fell open in surprise and for a brief moment she was speechless. Lucas Scott standing before her with a wedding ring; it was a scene she had envisioned many times and yet had never allowed herself to want for fear of getting hurt again.

"Are you proposing to me?" She struggled to regain her voice, wide smile changing to confusion as she realized the weight of her own words. As much as she loved Lucas there was no way they could get married right now. They were still in high school after all, and even though they were in a good place Brooke knew that they still had issues to work through. Plus Karen would never allow it.

"Lucas.." She began, not quite sure how to break it to him. "This is really Naley. I.."

"No no no no no!" Lucas interrupted and Brooke was both relieved and disappointed. "This is Haley's ring." He explained, amusement in his eyes. "Nathan stole it, I'm just holding on to it until her proposes to her again tomorrow."

"Like a re-proposal?" Brooke was suddenly interested. "She's already had one."

"Well Nathan wants to have this big fancy wedding." Lucas confided and Brooke immediately softened. "Aww!" She gushed. "That is so romantic!"

"Aww what's so romantic?" Haley suddenly interjected, appearing behind them with a newspaper tucked under her arm. She looked between the couple before catching sight of the ring shimmering in the early morning sunlight, still clutched in Lucas' fingers.

"Oh is that my ring?" She rushed forward with her hand outstretched to grab it and Brooke, sensing her boyfriend's panic, stepped in front of him, stopping Haley in her tracks.

"Actually." She stammered, trying to come up with a believable story. "It's my ring!" Lucas shot her a quizzical look and she raised her eyebrows at him, silently urging him to play along.

"Yours?" Haley looked skeptical and Brooke nodded eagerly, grabbing the ring from Lucas and jamming it on to her finger. "Lucas just proposed!"

"What?" Haley shrieked and Lucas supressed a laugh, shaking his head at Brooke behind Haley's back, in awe of his girlfriend's uncanny ability to lie so effortlessly. She shrugged apologetically and Lucas immediately decided to play along. It wasn't like he hadn't imagined this moment before; many times actually.

"Oh my god!" Haley continued to squeal, turning from Brooke to Lucas. "But how? Why? Oh my god!"

"It's simple really." Lucas threw an arm around Brooke's shoulders, drawing her close. "I just realized after Keith's death that we need to appreciate every moment we have with the people we love." He kissed Brooke's temple. "Life is short and we could all be gone tomorrow so what's the use waiting? I love this girl and I want the world to know it!" He winked at her and she chuckled lightly.

"Your mother was okay with this?" Haley continued to interrogate them, oblivious, and Brooke had to laugh; she had had the same thought.

"No." Lucas answered instantly. "But she's not going to stop it. Do you know how much she regrets not being with Keith when she had the chance? And anyway she loves Brooke." He spoke honestly now. "She already thinks of her as a daughter so why not make it official."

He squeezed her hand and she leaned up to kiss him, touched by his words. "Thanks Lucas." She whispered softly as they broke apart, and he smiled, keeping her hand clasped in his as they turned back to Haley.

"Wow. Okay I guess a congratulations are in order!" Haley, still clearly startled, rearranged her shocked expression to one of joy." If this is what you want, I couldn't be happier." She spoke genuinely, pulling first Brooke and then Lucas into a tight embrace. "I can't think of two people more deserving of a happy ending than you guys."

"Thanks Hales." Brooke hugged her back with watery eyes, momentarily forgetting that it was all a ruse. "You'll be my maid of honor right?"

"I'd love to." Haley grinned. "But what about Peyton."

"You'll have to share the role." Brooke said decidedly. "I love you both too much to choose."

"Assuming that Peyton doesn't kill us first for springing this on her." Lucas added with a laugh and Brooke giggled.

"Wait a minute, you haven't told Peyton yet?" Haley cut in, eyes wide. "She's your best friend! Ohh she's going to freak out!"

"Haley!" Brooke cried in exasperation. "We haven't told anyone! This literally just happened two minutes ago! And if you hadn't walked in half way through the proposal we wouldn't have told you either! We need some time to process it! I mean, how do you even know I said yes?"

Lucas stopped laughing at once and shot her a wounded look. "Hey!"

"You said no!" Haley gasped and Brooke shook her head, wrapping an arm around Lucas' waist to reassure him. "No I said yes." She corrected. "But that's not the point!"

Haley pouted. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. But come on, please tell everybody! With everything that's happened lately we could all use some good news." She begged. "Plus you both know how I am with secrets. There's no way I can keep something this big quiet for long!"

Brooke and Lucas exchanged uncomfortable glances. "I really don't think now is the best time…" Lucas tried but Haley cut him off.

"Come on!" She persisted. "Everyone will be thrilled, I promise! Do it for me? Please!"

Brooke sighed in resignation. "Okay." She agreed finally. "Let's tell them. But if this ends badly we are so not friends anymore!"

"Deal!" Haley beamed, a spring in her step as she lead the couple back to the cabin, all thoughts of her missing wedding ring forgotten in the excitement.

"Nathan totally owes us for this." Lucas muttered once Haley was out of earshot and Brooke laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm. "Is pretending to be engaged to me that terrible?" She teased him. "You better change your attitude buddy. You know what they say; happy wife, happy life."

"Well then it looks like I'm going to have the happiest life ever." He smirked in response. "I don't call you cheery for nothing!" Brooke hit him again and then leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"Guys, come on!" Haley called from inside, interrupting yet again and Brooke rolled her eyes, intertwining her fingers with Lucas'.

"Ready fiancé?" He asked, gazing down at her with tender eyes and Brooke couldn't help but grin.

"Careful Mr. Scott." She warned him, voice raspy. "You start talking like that and I won't be able to give this back." She flashed him her right hand, wiggling her ring finger. "I might forget this is just a game and have to marry you for real."

"I can think of worse things." He uttered softly and Brooke's heart swelled. With a smile she turned to face him and captured his lips in hers once again. Haley would have to wait.


End file.
